


Newscasts

by jessitiz



Series: What Once was Gone, Again [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Combination of newscasts, Industrial Illusions, It's just the news, Kaiba Corp, Other, in this universe I'm slowly building out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessitiz/pseuds/jessitiz
Summary: Various newscasts during the events ofWhat Once was Gone, Again.Because I would rather dump it all in once place than have the cast be watching the news every time we check in on them.
Series: What Once was Gone, Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Newscasts

February 12, XX02 6pm: An unexplained magic trick: Woman dressed in classical Greek attire appears in Hanshin Koshien Stadium during a game. She was quickly escorted off the field, but seemed just as confused at the players.

#

February 14, XX02: Many individuals nobody was expecting have been appearing all over the country during the last few days. Most do not speak Japanese, and many do not speak languages that are easily identifiable. Those who have given interviews say the remember dying, or fell asleep and didn’t wake up, or were suddenly attacked before everything went dark. 

While everyone is glad these individuals are not dead, their appearance and lack of knowledge about where they are has resulted in a spike in homelessness over the past few days. Individuals are encouraged to direct these newcomers to safe places to spend the night, and refer them to authorities to assist them in contacting existing family and setting up official existences for them if none exist.

#

February 17, XX02: One woman who vanished in the 1980’s has reappeared...with a TWIN?!?

She says she woke up just FEET away from a look alike.

Believes Paradius, a now defunct company, may be responsible for her disappearance.

#

March 18, XX02: As many countries decided what to do about their supernaturally surging populations, Japan has decided they will accept all individuals that claim Japan as their country of origin, provided they give up claims to all other citizenships, and they do not have living family claiming them from another country. Additionally, any matched pairs with one member from Japan may both claim Japan, provided they, again, give up alternate citizenship claims. 

Individuals may contact Japanese embassies in other countries to initiate this process.

#

June 30, XX02: Brazil, Venezuela, South Africa ousts all known individuals who appeared this past February, sending them to their countries of origin or into neighboring countries. The EU, US, Chile, and China consider modified versions of this plan, including consolidating these individuals into specific locations. Human rights groups initiate protests over these policies.

Many of these individuals are minorities in the country they live in, do not speak the language, and have no legal recourse to correct their treatment. Humanitarian groups, Human rights groups, and even some private corporations, such as Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp., have taken it upon themselves to help these people find or return home over the last several months. While many have made long journeys, others missed legal windows for citizenship registration or travel assistance. Some have avoided official records altogether. 

While being unregistered makes it so they are difficult to find and forcibly remove, like those ejected from Brazil, Venezuela, and South Africa, they are also lacking legal protection and any government assistance, which many sorely need as those who were alive hundreds of years ago face barrages of illnesses they don’t have immunity to. Worldwide, response to these people’s plight is mixed, and for those who have not already landed on their feet, the future is often uncertain.

###

**Author's Note:**

> Do not at me about Baseball Seasons I do not care. It was an off-season game. Baseball is unfortunately one of the few sports that doesn't let me play in it.


End file.
